Cyberdog Events Committee
The Cyberdog Events Committee is a branch of the staff team on the Dogcraft server responsible for the planning, coordination and execution of various events throughout the year. The team, which in its current form is comprised of Gummibear87, William278, OldManLP85 ''and ''RY44 work to develop and promote official server events celebrating seasonal affairs such as Christmas and Easter as well as work with players to help promote player made events. The team is managed by the Head Moderators of the server directly and supported by the Dogcraft Build Team. History See Also: Events .]] The Cyberdog Events Committee was originally founded as the Cyberdog Celebrations Committee ''in late 2016 and was comprised of ''SummerFlower123, GentlemanGnu and Abigai1 ''and were setup by the mod team with the responsibility of creating events. Administrator Mattigins would help them with this, giving them a plot of land on the Creative server and help guarding land. The team would continue producing events throughout the server In Survival 2, ''Bellababe247 would join the team and replace Abigai1 ''as a member. Additionally, ''Mipronk was made a 4th Committee Leader. Around this time, an official rank was added to make them distinct from other server members. Through this period, the team were given relative independence from the staff team, autonomously planning events for the server. .]] However, the team's independence would prove to be a critical flaw as their lack of cohesion led to the team falling apart. By the end of the Survival 2 world, most of the team members were inactive and many planned events grew behind schedule. The rise in successful player-run events such as the Akkara and Hydropolis opening ceremonies, as well as the popularity of cities like Havana kept players busy while the team was not able to run events. During the start of the Survival 3 world, events were run by the Mod Team, where a moderator from the team would be appointed to lead the planning of each individual event, an approach which worked well. This line of thinking would be brought forward when, on the 27th of May, 2019, a new and reformed events committee would be formed to fill the void, comprised of GummiBear87, OldManLP85, William278 and RY44. News Channel Throughout Survival 1, the Events Committee also had access to the only permitted spectator account on the server, known as CDNN_Helicopter ''which was used for filming events videos on the server for the events committee YouTube Channel, which hosted a news show called the "CDNN", or '''C'yber'D'''og '''N'ews 'N'etwork; a parody of CNN.The channel uploaded news videos and recaps informing people on official events and giving brief recaps of previous events and were produced by committee members. Events were also promoted through the Dogcraft Twitter. Headquarters Events Committee headquarters.]] The Events Committee has had central buildings both in Survival 1 and 2, which they can operate and plan from. In Survival 1, the building was located in Lackria's central park, and had a white and purple pallet, making it easy to recognize in the city. The Survival 2 building was located in the Spawn area, close to the Brown District and in Survival 3, the headquarters is a large Rubik's Cube adjacent to Spawn. The buildings all contain warp-signs to past event locations as well as storage and meeting rooms for events officials. Category:Server Information __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__